Wild
by Michaela Ann Hart
Summary: The Story Of Twins, Eva and Josh, whose lives turn upside down when Eva experiences something unreal to anybody, including herself, while Josh falls for a mysterious girl found lost in a local forest...
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

Feet aching and face sweating, Evangeline Henderson, and her twin brother, Josh, was trudging through the woods on a crisp autumn morning. It was almost 11, and they had begun hiking at 6. Eva was too tired to even plead for a break until she eventually found words.

"Josh! PLEASE! Let me stop! We've been hiking for HOURS! And I'm SO tired!" Eva whined, shaking her twin's backpack roughly. He sighed and turned. "Alright Eva, but only for a little bit. I want to keep moving. Look, the path is all straight from here, so just catch up to me when you're done resting." He assured her, walking along. She sighed heavily as she plopped down on a rock and drank furiously. Quietly, she began to stand slowly, when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"He-hello? Who's there?" She asked, trying to hide her fear even though she was terrified. The rustling stopped, and suddenly, so quick that Eva couldn't even blink, a ferocious wolf with sharp blue eyes and a black coat leapt from the bushes, sinking its fangs into Eva's arm. Screaming in pain as she fell to her knees, clutching her bloody arm, Josh spun around and heard everything. Running to Eva's aid, he pulled out a fabric bandage and wrapped it around Eva's arm, ignoring the fierce wolf, which had already begun disappearing into the forest.

1 month later, winter had only begun, and the air was cool and calm. Josh, who had been planning a camping trip to the same forest, begged Eva to come with him.

"Please, Eva? I promise we won't see any wolves. They're all hibernating! It's winter! Please! Just a few nights. This also counts for that project on nature Mr. Halliday assigned us for our Christmas Break homework." Josh reminded her. Eva sighed. Josh was right, and the project he was working on was definitely worth an A+ for both of them. Groaning, she nodded slowly in agreement.

"FINE. But if I get bitten, just ONE bite, you're going to be in SO much trouble you'll regret ever being my brother." Eva growled through gritted teeth. Josh nodded, looking pleased. "Of course, Eva. Don't worry." He said.

The next day, the 2 were packed and ready to go. Their father, Carl, drove them to a campsite in the middle of the forest. Dropping them off, he waved them goodbye as he sped home.

Eva shivered, clutching her beige ski jacket for warmth. She then tried hard to tuck her auburn brown hair into her hat while rubbing her dark green-blue eyes. She stared directly into Josh's identical colored-eyes and flicked his equally identical-colored hair, sniffing.

"You're lucky I'm even here." She snapped, giving his arm a shove. He gave her a returning playful shove as he set up the tent.

15 minutes later, he called his twin.

"Eva! The tents set up! You can come inside now." He said. Eva stared at the tent, wide-eyed. It was a fairly large tent. Big enough to fit about 6 sleeping bags, even though it was hers while Josh slept in a separate one. Tossing all her things inside, she stared up at the nearly dark sky.

Later that night, after dinner and after she'd gone to bed, Eva's eyes snapped open. She felt herself leaving the tent, feeling the soft dirt underneath her bare feet; she began running, faster and faster until she reached the nearby lake. Panting, she thought; 'Wow. I've never felt myself run so fast before.'

Kneeling down for a drink, she scooped up some water with her-

PAWS?

Beginning to freak out, the stared at her reflection in the water, but she did not see her usual brown hair and green eyes. Instead, she saw a wolf with brown fur and identical green-blue eyes staring straight back at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Julia

Ready to collapse on the spot, Eva ran back to her tent, plopping down and scratching her fur

Ready to collapse on the spot, Eva ran back to her tent, plopping down and scratching her fur.

She was so confused, and frightened. Being a wolf was definitely not part of the plan.

After a while, she began to feel tired as she fell asleep, thinking about how she could solve this.

The next morning, the felt like killing herself when Josh called her for breakfast. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her tent with her eyes closed, unwilling to see the look on Josh's face when he saw her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Here's your breakfast. Eggs. Sorry if they're a bit overdone." He said, turning around again to finish his eggs. Eva's eyes widened as she looked down to see her normal human body again. Even more confused, she tried to ignore the strange change and at her eggs in silence. When she finished, she pulled on her warmer boots and thicker clothing and began walking through the forest, trying hard to figure out what was happening; she heard a soft cry from behind a tree. Walking carefully towards the tree, she walked around it to see a young girl, who looked around the same age as Eva.

She had delicate features upon her soft, pale face; crystal-blue eyes, soft pink lips and perfectly shaded black hair. Her face was shy, and all she wore was a simple thin turtleneck with black jeans. She had tears falling down her white cheeks, and she was shivering furiously.

Looking up to see Eva's worried expression, she could barely move her hands as she clasped Eva's glove.

"P-please, m-m-miss! I need somewhere to go! H-h-help me!" She whispered as her eyes flickered shut, causing her hand to let go of Eva's as she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Frightened, Eva helped the girl up as she carried her back to camp. The wind was getting strong, so she ran faster until she saw josh, who's eyes widened as he held the girl with his sister.

"Who's this? What happened?" He demanded, bringing the girl into Eva's master tent and wrapping her with a heated blanket. Eva shrugged as she closed the tent zipper.

"I don't know! I was just walking but then I heard her crying behind a tree! She asked for my help, then she just, passed out!" Eva said quietly, trying not to wake the girl. Josh stared at the girl in awe. "She's so pretty." He murmured, trying to touch her hair, but Eva slapped his hand.

"Josh! What are you doing? Get out. I'm going to give her some warmer clothes. You go make her something warm to eat when she wakes up." Eva instructed, shoving her twin out of the tent and immediately helped the girl.

About an hour later, Eva was sitting in her tent, reading a book when she heard the girl groan. Shutting the book quickly, Eva knelt beside the girl and saw that her skin was darker, and she looked much better.

"Wha-where am I?" She whispered. She had a soft, calm, sweet voice. Eva could easily hear her since she wasn't shivering anymore.

"You're safe now. Don''t worry. I'm Evangeline, but call me Eva. Why were you out there?" Eva asked, staring at the girl.

"My name is Julia. I guess I was just... separated from my group." She said softly, huddling into the blanket. "Thank you for saving me. I think I was awake longer, and I heard a boy's voice. I would really like to thank him as well." She said, struggling to get up. Eva quickly stopped her.

"Whoa, Julia, chill. He's my twin, Josh. I'll get him for you." Eva said, getting out quickly. Seconds later, Josh came into the tent holding a bowl of soup, with Eva by his side.

"Hey, you're awake! Here's some soup for you. It'll keep you warm." He said, handing the bowl to Julia carefully as she took it from his hands gingerly.

"Josh, thank you for helping me." Julia said, smiling. Josh scratched the back of his neck. "Aw, no prob." He said, coughing. He then exited the tent, looking pink.

Eva laughed as she stepped out.

"I'll be back in a sec." She said, poking her head in and out of the tent, leaving Julia to drink her soup in peace.

She stared at Josh, hands on her hips with a big grin on her face. His cheeks flushed pink.

"No I don't!" He said, trying to deny it. Eva only shrugged, knowing he was lying as she walked away.


End file.
